


Salvation

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:hurt/comfort, драма, романтикаРейтинг:PG-13Краткое содержание:Он думает, что все эти годы искал свой спасительный ковчег не там. А может не нашёл его, потому что искал в одиночестве.Задание:ковчегРазмещение:только после деанона





	Salvation

Дьявол является в разных обличиях. Для Жана он избрал такое, что невозможно отвести взгляд. Пускай на нём не соблазнительные откровенные одежды, а всего лишь футболка и длинные спортивные шорты для пробежки.  
— Доброе утро, преподобный, — Отабек точен как часы. В одно и то же время, на одном и том же месте обгоняет, обдавая волной тепла и убегает вперёд, оставляя в душе смятение. От сбитого дыхание, когда он произносит приветствие, от пятен пота на тонкой ткани футболки, растрёпанных волос. От того, как в ритме бега напрягаются мышцы на икрах. От мелькания разноцветных подошв его кроссовок.  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает Жан в удаляющуюся спину.  
Его бег медленнее, более размеренный, да он и не стремится догнать. Ему нужно лишь проснуться, а Отабек готовится к тренировкам, разогревается перед тяжёлыми нагрузками. Жан осеняет его вслед крестным знаменем и без слов желает хорошего дня. Отабек прекрасный человек, щедро одаренный Богом. Не только талантом, но терпением и прилежанием в своём деле. А ещё добротой. Это дорогого стоит. Подлинное счастье для их маленького города, что он здесь. Даже если для одного-единственного жителя его приезд стал началом мук Ада на земле. В маленьком городе нет места, где можно скрыться от своих желаний, от ощущения незримого присутствия Отабека Алтына неподалёку. Он настоящая звезда, приносящая городской хоккейной сборной одну победу за другой. Перспективный молодой игрок, приехавший искать счастья из далёкого и загадочного для Жана Казахстана, которым всерьёз интересуются команды высшего уровня. Его обожаю все окрестные мальчишки и мечтают походить на кумира. Отабек всегда готов помочь с подготовкой к праздникам, оживляет своим появлением любой городской фестиваль и за это ему бесконечно признателен мэр. Он мечта всех городских красавиц. И погибель для Жана. Стоит увидеть его улыбку и колоратка становится настоящим ошейником, затянутым так туго, что кажется невозможным сделать вдох. Жан старается думать о постороннем, гнать от себя греховные желания и мысли об Отабеке. Но дел в маленьком приходе совсем немного и как бы он ни старался посвятить всего себя заботам, мысли неизменно обращаются к взгляду тёмных восточных глаз, сулящих не то райское наслаждение, не то адское пламя.   
Если бы только Отабек не обращал на него внимания, не приходил по воскресеньям слушать проповеди и музыку и не улыбался так тепло — наверняка Жан смог бы побороть своё искушение много раньше. Но он здесь. Все эти два года, которые тянутся как вечность.  
Жан истово молится каждый вечер, просит Бога дать ему сил устоять ещё один день, не поддаться плоти, слабой и жаждущей тепла чужого тела. Молится и за то, чтобы слухи, гуляющие по городу, оказались правдой и Отабека в самом деле приняли в команду НХЛ. Тогда он будет далеко и больше никогда Жан не увидит его улыбки, не проводит взглядом мелькающие цветные подошвы кроссовок. Не услышит голоса, от которого становится жарко. Пускай сердце разрывается от тоски, стоит только об этом подумать. Он не принадлежит себе. Его тело и дух посвящены Богу, как велит данный обет. Он не прикасается к себе, даже когда желание нестерпимо и фантазии захлёстывают с головой. Но по утрам часто просыпается на влажных от пота и семени простынях и знает, что постыдная сладкая истома, охватившая тело, приходит из ярких цветных снов, в которых можно так многое. И за эти сны он тоже просит прощения, зная, что прощения недостоин.  
Жан пытается забыться в музыке, и прихожане замирают в благоговейном трепете перед звуками старинного органа и его голоса. Он собирает хор и сам солирует в нём на радость своей пастве. Ему нужно хоть что-то, ниточка, ведущая к искуплению и спасению от самого себя. И ненадолго обретает желанный покой в звучании органных труб.   
Но утром он вновь встречает на пробежке Отабека и начинается новый круг Ада.  
— Вы слышали, преподобный? — проповедь окончена, и он прощается с прихожанами стоя на пороге. Мэр тоже здесь, вместе с женой, подавая горожанам пример. — Нашему Отабеку прислали приглашение из Ванкувера.   
Сердце пропускает удар, но Жан знает, что улыбка не меркнет и он ничем не выдаёт волнения.  
— Отабек как никто достоин награды за свои труды.  
— Так-то оно так, но мы все будем по нему скучать, да и команда без него будет не та, — вздыхает он. — Уезжает через месяц, вроде контракт подписал уже.  
Жан не знает, что сильнее: облегчение от того, что срок окончания его мучений обозначен или тоски от того, что спустя месяц он больше не увидит Алтына, сосредоточенно внимающего его проповеди и музыке. И некому больше будет обгонять его на пробежке.  
— Нам следует пожелать ему всяческих успехов в новой команде, — кого он убеждает? Мэра или себя?  
Библия учит смирению, и он смиряется, просто не может иначе. Возносит благодарность и молится за счастье Отабека. Гонит прочь уныние. Но когда через несколько дней после разговора с мэром в оконце исповедальни стучат и за перегородкой слышится знакомый голос с неуловимым, ни на что непохожим акцентом, все старания идут прахом.  
— Простите меня святой отец, ибо я грешен.  
— В чём твой грех? — стараясь не выдать дрожи в голосе от того, что Отабек впервые за два года пришёл к нему на исповедь. Какие у него вообще могут быть грехи, когда вся жизнь на виду?  
— Я влюбился.  
Это больно. Так больно, что Жан не сразу находит силы сказать, что должно, вместо эгоистичного вопроса о том, кто этот счастливец.  
— Любовь не грех, сын мой.  
— Даже если любишь того, кто посвятил себя Богу? Это тоже не грех? Хотеть невозможного? Ненавидеть Господа за то, что отобрал самый малый шанс быть вместе? — в хриплом шёпоте больше, чем он говорит. Не хочется тешить себя ложной надеждой, неправильно испытывать такую радость от того, что кажется понимает, о ком говорит Отабек.  
— Это выбор человека — не Бога. Не обвиняй его понапрасну. И если любишь — отпусти. Прими его решение.  
— Я не могу тебя отпустить. Я думаю о том, что перееду в Ванкувер, что там не будет тебя — и мне хочется послать всё к чёрту. Свою мечту о том, чтобы стать кем-то большим, чем звездой местечковой команды, — его прямолинейность ошарашивает. — Но я тебе не нужен. Я бы, наверное, тебя возненавидел, если бы не любил так сильно.  
— Я…  
— Не говорите ничего, святой отец, — резкие слова хлещут по нервам. — Вы уже всё сказали.  
Не всё. Жан сидит и слушает, как он встаёт, как тихо скрипит дверь и удаляются быстрые лёгкие шаги. И не может заставить себя подняться и выйти следом. Догнать, сказать, сколько бессонных ночей провёл в молитвах, стараясь погасить маленький, но уверенный огонёк чувств, согревающий измученное, но твёрдое в своей вере сердце. Как боролся с желаниями тела, смывая ледяным душем слёзы, которых больше не мог сдерживать. Корчился от ненависти к себе и своим постыдным чувствам, к похоти, которая пропитывает сны. Как хочется просто обнять его и согреться живым теплом. И больше не отпускать.  
Ему бы самому исповедаться, хоть кому-то высказать всё, что иссушает душу, подтачивает веру в то, что Бог видит и любит всех. Если Бог его любит, то зачем заставляет так страдать? Сначала лишив поддержки семьи, так и не принявшей его решения посвятить себя Церкви, а теперь запретив быть рядом с единственным человеком, который заставляет сердце биться чаще. Жан знает единственного человека, кому может поверить свою тайну. Он мог бы поехать в Реджайну и исповедаться епископу, но не находит смелости произнести вслух формальные слова о грехе и влечении к мужчине. Формально, запрета нет. Фактически — это всё равно что добровольно отказаться от сана и покрыть себя несмываемым позором.   
Именно поэтому Жан звонит двоюродному брату матери. Дядя Анри единственный, кто не отвернулся от него, когда вся остальная семья сказала, что ему придётся выбирать между ними и церковью. Он всегда говорит, что Жан может рассказать что угодно. И слушает внимательно, пока он рассказывает всё. От и до. О чувствах и желаниях, о сомнениях, о том какая чарующая у Отабека улыбка и о его признании. Анри усмехается и качает головой.  
— Я не могу так больше, — Жан прячет лицо в ладонях и чувствует, как широкая ладонь ложится на плечо в жесте поддержки. — У меня не осталось сил и самое страшное — не осталось веры. Как Бог может быть таким жестоким? За что он испытывает меня?   
— Малыш, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя как родного сына. И не сочти за оскорбление, но тебе запрещает любить и быть вместе с твоим Отабеком не Господь и не Иисус, а кучка старых пердунов, сидящих в Риме, которые мнят себя вершителями судеб, хранителями истинного знания и диктуют правила поведения. Родители много порассказали мне в детстве что творилось в Квебеке до тихой революции. Какие мерзости творили эти святоши под прикрытием божьей воли. И это не вера. Это самые отвратительные проявления религии. Так может к чёрту её?  
— И что же? Отринуть Бога ради плотского желания? Предать всё во что верю ради своей корысти? — сама мысль об этом претит.  
— Бог здесь, — Анри прижимает руку к его груди, напротив сердца. — И здесь, — указывая на висок. — А не в книгах и церемониях. И если ты веришь, то разве твоя вера станет меньше от того, что ты будешь счастлив? Да, ты не сможешь называть себя примерным католиком, но останешься добрым христианином. Если хочешь служить Богу, то способ найдётся, так или иначе. Говоришь, он уезжает в Ванкувер? Хочешь, я познакомлю тебя с одним своим другом из тех мест? Кристофф тоже святой отец, но счастлив в браке со своим мужем. Возможно он развеет твои сомнения лучше, чем я.  
Жан рад бы согласиться, но не так просто перечеркнуть всё то, чему учили столько лет, одним ударом разрубить узел, прочно связывающий его с привычным укладом жизни. Он сомневается слишком долго. Коря себя за нерешительность, за то, что так и не подходит к Отабеку поговорить о важном до самого отъезда. Только о делах, только вежливые приветствия и прощания. И последний печальный взгляд Отабека, перед тем, как он покидает их маленький городок скорее всего навсегда, жжёт калёным железом. Без него город словно пустеет. Тускнеют краски, становится тише смех и даже орган словно бы фальшивит.   
Сомнений хватает на месяц. Он не может спать и молитвы не помогают прогнать тяжёлые мысли. Жан болен, ему становится постылой жизнь без улыбки и пожелания доброго утра от Отабека. И увидев его измождённое бессонницей и борьбой с самим собой лицо, епископ даже не задаёт вопроса о причинах отказа от сана. И это к лучшему. Жан выходит из-под гулких сводов собора и вдыхает полной грудью. В приход назначат нового преподобного, его паства, все, кто были к нему так добры эти несколько лет не останутся без присмотра и помощи. А в его кармане лежит билет на самолёт до Ванкувера. 

******  
— Преподобный Леруа? — он вздрагивает, услышав за спиной знакомый голос. Так странно, впервые предстать перед ним простым человеком. Но он не зря ждал на улице почти два часа, привлекая внимание полиции и случайных прохожих, чтобы теперь просто сбежать. Жан оборачивается и чувствует, как с души с грохотом свалился камень. Отабек не изменился. В новой форменной куртке, с огромной спортивной сумкой на плече и изумлением во взгляде. И он тоже разглядывает Жана, жадно ловит взглядом любую мелочь. — Вы… по делам в Ванкувере?  
— Нет. И да. Я приехал к тебе.   
— Я не понимаю, преподоб…  
— Жан, — прерывает он Отабека на полуслове, делая шаг навстречу.  
— Что? — Алтын выглядит озадаченным.  
— Моё имя. Жан. Жан-Жак, если тебе нужно полное. И я больше не преподобный.   
— Но… как? Почему? Парни ничего такого не говорили, и я… не думал, что увижу тебя. Особенно так, — значит, он старался быть в курсе его жизни даже здесь. Это удивительно приятно — знать, что Отабек беспокоился, думал о нём. Что не только Жан тянулся к нему всей душой.  
Жан делает ещё шаг вперёд. Он чувствует себя обнажённым под взглядом Отабека, без привычного давления колоратки на шее. Даже на пробежках она была с ним фантомным ощущением оков, предопределённых его саном. А теперь он свободен. И ничего не мешает качнуться вперёд и поцеловать Отабека. Жана ведёт от сухого прикосновения губ. Его первый настоящий поцелуй за многие годы, ощущения кружат голову, теснят грудь. Он длится всего несколько мгновений. И взгляд Отабека, когда Жан отстраняется стоит всего. Бессонных ночей, сомнений и обвинений самого себя в трусости.   
Сумка с грохотом летит на землю, а Отабек заключает его в объятия и целует сам. И это не целомудренный робкий поцелуй, на который решился Жан. От него подкашиваются ноги и если бы Отабек не держал, то Жан наверняка не устоял бы. Они молчат, не объясняя, не оправдываясь ни в чём. Всё будет сказано позже, в маленькой безликой квартирке Отабека. Ночь напролёт, желая выразить всё, что так долго копилось внутри. Словами ли или языком единения тел, сплетающихся в древнейшем танце — неважно. Главное, что они могут наконец быть честными друг с другом.  
Он думает, что все эти годы искал свой спасительный ковчег не там. А может не нашёл его, потому что искал в одиночестве. Он просил искупления у распятий, а нашёл в поцелуе Отабека, в объятиях сильных рук. А новым домом и настоящим Ковчегом становится маленький приход Объединённой церкви Канады, в сердце Британской Колумбии, принявший его рука об руку с Отабеком, как блудных сыновей, ищущих защиты от стихии.


End file.
